The Molecular Biology Shared Resource offers cancer center members the following services: * DNA sequencing * DNA extraction * Protein/peptide sequencing * Proteolytic digestion followed by separation of peptides for sequence analysis * CnBr chemical cleavage of N-terminal blocked proteins * Amino acid composition * Oligonucleotide synthesis * Computer analysis of sequence data * Mass determination of proteins/peptides >50 kDa * Peptide synthesis and purification * Consultation concerning protein purification and preparation and production of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies The component facilities of this Shared Resource are the DNA sequencing service and the Institutional Protein Facility. DNA Sequencing Service: The function of the DNA sequencing service is to assist core users in developing strategies for capturing DNA sequence data and automated sequence capture utilizing a robotic laboratory workstation and a fluorescence-based sequencing instrument. Two DNA sequencing chemistries are available: (1) fluorescent M13 vector-based dye-primers terminated by standard dideoxynucleotides; or (2) user- specified conventional primers terminated by fluorescent dideoxynucleotides. The reagents necessary to carry out these DNA sequencing activities are commercially available in kit form. The purpose of the service is to have available an individual skilled in the operation of the sequencing instruments to process DNA templates from core users into analysis-ready DNA sequence data and fluorescent gel files. The intent of the service is to provide a robust, automated system for DNA sequence data collection, provide expertise in the operation of this equipment, and keep the cost in a range that users can afford. Institutional Protein Facility: The Institutional Protein Facility was formed at the UTHSCSA during the last year when the protein sequencing, peptide synthesis and mass spectrometry facilities located in the Departments of Biochemistry, Medicine and Pathology were combined into a single core protein facility. Initially, Dr. Lynda Bonewald will direct the protein sequencing and peptide synthesis activities, while Dr. Susan Weintraub will direct the mass spectrometry portion of this facility. A national search is underway to recruit a prominent protein chemist as the permanent director of the Institutional Protein Facility. Efforts are being made to secure funding for a multiple peptide synthesizer and for an upgrade of the electrospray mass spectrometer to a triple stage quadrapole that will provide the capability to sequence blocked proteins. The merger of the two protein core laboratories and the mass spectrometry laboratory and the proposed additions to the instrumentation capabilities of this facility will provide the institution with a unique, state-of- the-art facility that will be able to support the research activities of most of the faculty-investigators in the cancer center An eventual goal for this facility is to relocate the three separate sites of activity into a centralized area. The sole motivation for the development and maintenance of this institutional facility is to provide the investigators of this institution with a high quality, cost effective protein core facility to support their research activities.